Friends Don't Let Friends Marry Jerks
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: Its a pool party and everything seems peachy. But Joey raises a good point, right before he's tossed into the pool. SetoTea. ONESHOT.


Friends Don't Let Friends Marry Jerks  
written by Atlantis  
© 2004 

Being an Azureshipper to the core, I've always felt I needed to write a fic with water in it. The beach just wouldn't work no matter what I did, so this is what I have to show for it instead.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Rating: Close to a PG but because of implications and because I know someone out there is itching to report random people with no just cause, I've decided to rate it T.

* * *

Téa dipped her foot in the water languidly, swirling it around while skimming her fingers over the top of it, cooling her skin from the heated rays of the sun. It was a warm day and it was nice to be near a pool. She had situated her tanning chair right next to the edge so that she could catch the sun but still remain cool, at least on her extremities. She lifted her sunglasses away from her face and peered out from under sultry eyelashes to glance at her friends, smiling.

Serenity, Tristan, and Duke sat under a nearby tree, a picnic blanket and basket nestled in the thick, healthy green grass. While Serenity was now officially Tristan's girlfriend, Duke still took every opportunity to give him a hard time and take some of the girl's attention for himself. Téa thought that Serenity just liked having two guys fight over her. After a particular giggle, she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Tristan's cheek, watching as he sputtered and then pulled her close for a hug, ignoring Duke's insults for a brief moment.

Yugi, Mai, Bakura, and Rebecca were all playing volleyball in the pool, Yugi and Rebecca having a harder time at it because of their lack in height but having all the more fun because of it. Every once-in-a-while Yugi would bump into Rebecca (who was on his team) and he'd blush furiously before trying to get the ball back in the air. Mai was the only one truly playing because she easily reached the net and knew how to play. Téa laughed as she watched Bakura flail helplessly in the water and miss the ball entirely. How they had talked the shy boy into playing in the first place was a wonder to her. And then there was—

A loud yell. Téa turned in her seat completely, looking over her right shoulder at a drenched Joey who stomped over to stand just behind her chair, glaring down at her as drops of water and pieces of balloon fell out of his hair. He was fairly growling.

"So, what WERE you thinking when you married that JERK?" he spat out, pulling a green piece of rubber from in front of his eyes. He gave a sharp yelp when he went ungracefully into the water, landing on his stomach and earning a grimace from each of the people present, knowing he had just suffered from a particularly bad "belly-flop". Téa tilted her head back to glance up at a victorious looking Seto Kaiba, clad only in a pair of navy blue swim trunks, before letting her gaze travel back to her left hand where a large diamond sat primly on her ring finger.

"Because I'm not a mutt like you," Seto laughed, launching several well-aimed water balloons at a fuming Joey. The blonde was preparing to stalk out of the water to give the other boy a piece of his mind when Mai latched onto his arm, crooning to him and asking him to play volleyball with her. Téa watched, barely containing her laughter, as Joey started to roll his eyes and then froze when his eyes landed on Mai's barely contained chest in her bikini. His jaw fell open for a short while and when he didn't say anything, Mai wiggled against him and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips before sashaying (yes, she managed to sashay in the water) back to her place in the game. Needless to say Joey was right behind her.

Hearing a slight thump next to her, Téa turned once more to see her husband place a chair next to her own, rubbing towel through his damp hair and leaning forward on his knees, his eyes staring happily at her. Téa turned on her side, allowing him a fine view of her own bikini and traced a finger up and down his chest.

"Actually," she drawled, "I was thinking I married you because you look hot in a bathing suit. And because you're damn good in bed." She let her gaze travel a little lower over his bronzed and well-toned body, licked her lips, and gave him a wink. Seto clenched his jaw ever-so-slightly and leaned forward, brushing his thumb over her cheek before pulling her forward into his kiss. His lips found hers and immediately began the task of opening them, slipping his tongue in to twist and tease around hers. He pulled her forward and ran his hands over her back, letting his large hand rest over her bare hip as he continued his assault on her lips. A sudden burst of water over their heads brought them apart, gasping. Seto glared over Téa's shoulder at Joey.

"Not my fault if you ain't lookin', rich boy!" Joey crowed, proudly displaying his water balloon slingshot. At the added glare from Téa, he quickly cowed and went back to play with Mai, Bakura, Yugi, and Rebecca who all looked stunned at the open display of affection that had been going on. Seto growled and rubbed his nose against Téa's neck, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Stupid pool party. Stupid get-together..." he groused, continuing his rant against her skin quietly.

"Why's that?" Téa inquired. The abrupt feeling of Seto's hand at her breast had her giving a little squeak.

"Because I'd give anything to go at it in the water, right now."

* * *

Finished. Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know either way. After all, the button is just a click away, right?

And for those who ignored the blatant label of one-shot, if you ask for a sequel or another chapter, then I will laugh at your inability to read a summary. So will my Panda.


End file.
